


a call from akiridion-5

by planetundersiege



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Alien/Human Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Post Season 2, Staja, i just needed to get this out of my system, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Steve and Aja are having a video call.Post season 2





	a call from akiridion-5

Steve sat on the couch of his house, watching tv. He had just gotten home from school and was going to leave his homework for later. He looked at the clock on his phone, 3:28 PM, she would call any minute now.

Aja leaving Earth had been hard for him, but their relationship worked long distance. They texted almost every day, had video calls twice a week, and even sent gifts to each other with an intergalactic mail service Aja had established. Steve was really impressed over how much Aja had done as queen of Akaridion-5, and was happy that she still had time for him, especially since she also made sure to talk to Krel every day.

Steve also texted Eli everyday, wanting to keep contact with his friend, and from what he could tell, he loved Akiridion-5. Steve hasn’t been there yet, but that was going to change soon. Fall break would start in two days, and he had his bags packed, he would spend the entire break on Akiridion-5 with Aja, and he really looked forward to seeing her face to face again, and catch up with her for real.

His phone rung, Aja was requesting a video call.

And he answered immediately.

Aja’s face filled Steve’s screen, and he couldn’t help but smile as he saw her beautiful face once more. She looked as amazing as ever, wearing royal garbs. She stood against a slightly glowing wall, and he could hear some chatter in the background. She had probably just gotten off a meeting.

“Hey Steve!” she said, and waved with both her left hands, smiling. “It’s so nice to see your face. How are you?”

“It’s great, I just got home from school. And you? I bet it’s really important.”

Aja giggled.

“If you can call a meeting about how to reroute the planet’s sewage system, then sure, plenty important.” she said. “Are you still coming to visit in two delsons? I’ve cleared my schedule, which means I’m free the entirety of your stay.”

“That’s amazing, and of course I’m coming. I would never cancel a trip like that, I can’t wait to see your home planet. I really miss you and can’t wait to see you again.”

“I miss you two, my oaf. Especially having you in my arms. Also, I have great news! I will be able to visit Earth for the entirety of what you call  _ Christmas Break _ !”

“Really? That is amazing. That means we’ll spend Christmas together! I love you so much.”

Steve saw how Aja’s skin began to glow in a slightly brighter tone, especially around get core, meaning she was blushing. Or well, her version of it.

“I love you too Steve. Now, tell me about your day in detail, being in meetings all delson gets so boring. Please tell me about school.”

“You seriously want to know about school? Is it  _ that  _ boring. What have they done to you?”

“Well, that doesn’t matter. When I get bored, I always think of you, and that gets me through it. Now, tell me everything.”

“Of course, my ninja kicking angel.”


End file.
